


[翻译]Descent

by juliaindream



Series: Feral Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Prequel, Veteran!Steve, the guy’s going crazy I don’t know what else to say, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: "My Bucky"的前传。史蒂夫发现自己正在失去心智。





	[翻译]Descent

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Descent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303294) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



Alpha生来就是战士。因此所有的军队都要征用Alpha，用高额津贴激励他们入伍。他们嗅觉灵敏，足以觉察两百步以外的敌人。他们有绝佳的直觉。他们领地意识强，身强体壮，是天生的领导者，尽管Omega更擅长和人交往。他们可以轻松俘获敌军的Omega，甚至用不着碰他们一根手指头。

Alpha为了暴力而生，有保卫家国的使命，但使用这种天分也有其代价。军队不会提起的代价。史蒂夫不知道自己也成为了牺牲品，直到为时已晚。

他们把他送回了家。他的从军生涯结束了。

起初，他以为自己的异样只是疲惫所致。大敌当前，睡眠不足已是常态，在回国的货机上，他也没机会补觉。所以就算他回家以后，脑子里只想着睡眠、食物或是洗澡，他也没多在意。他既没念旧，也没有日常开支观念。甚至从未为他去世两年的母亲哀悼。就连刚进母亲家的房门——现在是他的了——把包搁在地上时，他也没有感到悲伤。

收到第一张账单时，他瞧了好一阵。他隐约明白这不是个好兆头，知道他需要有所行动，但他想不起来到底该怎么做。

他放下了账单。

他不再取信了。

他们停掉了他的暖气，他只知道很冷。不知何时电也停了，接着电话也被切断了。食物倒不是问题，他还有退伍金可以领，直到他忘记了怎么付钱。

有个Alpha拦住了他，冲他大吼，史蒂夫愤怒地叫骂着。他饿了，他们有吃的。他个子大，身体也更强壮，所以食物是他的了。

不是吗？

史蒂夫在惊惶中意识到他做了什么，丢下了食物，开始狂奔。跑回家的路上，他害怕极了。现在真相已经避无可避：他已经失去了心智。他就要狂化了。

回到母亲家里，史蒂夫试图打电话求助，想要拨打911，但发现自己不记得怎么使用手机了。

很快，他就不记得为何要使用手机了。

接着他饿了，决定去寻找食物。

 

\---

 

史蒂夫已经很久没回家了。回家毫无意义，那里没有Omega、食物或是幼崽。他暂时还不需要回家，或者说他可以找个更好的家。这段时间，食物是他的主要欲求。食物很难到手，尤其是那些没有Alpha看管的食物。史蒂夫不想战斗。

他不知道为什么。

越远离城市，食物就越好找。Alpha少多了，食物也没人看管。他想睡就睡，这点很好，但最棒的还是没有别的Alpha干扰。他可以放松警惕，不用担心踏入不属于他的领土。

史蒂夫待在这片自在又开放的地盘，刚刚填饱肚子，这时他闻到了。微风席卷着那阵香气而来，在森林中显得尤其独特。家。他闻到了家的味道。

史蒂夫循着气味来到了一片空地，一个完美的Omega坐在一块大石头上。他注意到了史蒂夫，抬起头来，史蒂夫顿时坠入了爱河。Omega很强壮，他的肩膀在烦人的衣服下依然很宽阔。他的双腿被包裹在更碍事的裤子里，而史蒂夫仍然能辨别出他修长的腿，结实的大腿，让史蒂夫生出了品尝的欲望。他柔顺的长发在阳光下闪着光，挑染成红色和金色的部分与本身的深色头发形成鲜明对比。史蒂夫多想来到他身边，用脸颊感受他的身体，让双手陷在那头长发里。

史蒂夫又深吸了一口气，辨别着眼前迷人的Omega的味道。有一部分Omega都有的味道，但也有属于未结合的Omega的独特香气。甜蜜又辛辣，刺激着史蒂夫的嗅觉，仿佛永远也尝不够。他只想飞奔过去，把Omega压在身下，用自己的味道标记他。他想沉浸在对方的香气中，想给他从头到脚打上自己的标签，好让他只属于自己。

史蒂夫又做了个深呼吸，Omega的味道中有着困惑，还有一丝不安。他站在原地，不想让香气彻底变成酸涩的恐惧的味道。

“你好，”Omega问候道，“天气真好，不是吗？”

史蒂夫不知道那是什么意思，但那问候很不错。他低下头，又闻了闻那绝妙的味道。那让他置身天国，熊熊燃烧的欲念之火笼罩了他。

“你还好吗？”Omega问。

没错。史蒂夫需要这个Omega。他需要 _一个家。_


End file.
